Drunk? More like an opporunity for some fun
by Keiko Amamiya
Summary: Eliot and Hayate get it on...when Hayate gets drunk. Who knew his tolerance was lower than someone who was just barely at drinking age?


Hayate studied the shot glass that Eliot gave him carefully, not sure if he really wanted to actually drink something that could probably be used as rocket fuel. He brought the rim of the glass to his nose and inhaled.

"Ugg!" Hayate coughed when he smelled the drink, "This might kill me!" He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and boldly tipped the glass back. The strong liquid burned his throat as he forced it down.

"Gah!" he winced as he tried his best not to cough, "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

Eliot could not help but laugh at the sight of Hayate trying to down the liquor. He could hardly stomach the stuff himself, but it was easily the quickest way he knew of to get drunk. "It's not so bad once you get used to it!" he promised as he handed Hayate his second glass, "Bottoms up!"

Both men drank a second time, and Hayate's reaction was just the same as before. He couldn't understand why Eliot would want to poison his body by drinking such a thing, but then again there was a lot about his best friend that he could never quite figure out.

Eliot watched Hayate intently, a pleased smile stretching his lips as they both drank down their third glass. He was already feeling buzzed from the booze, and could only imagine what it was doing to Hayate. The other man almost never drank, so Eliot knew it wasn't going to take much to get Hayate to feel tipsy.

"How do you feel?" Eliot asked, doing his best to conceal his urge to laugh.

"Uhhggg!" Hayate shook his head from side to side, as if he were trying to dispel the effects of nausea or dizziness. "I feel… weird."

"Great!" Eliot chuckled.

With a short grunt of reluctance, Hayate drank down another three glasses of the powerful, alcoholic concoction. His body responded to the beverage immediately, and he began to sweat even more.

Eliot watched the other man closely. "Feeling a little warm?" he said in a mocking tone as he observed Hayate slipping off the top half of his ninja outfit. He simply smiled when Hayate responded with a menacing look.

He glared at Eliot, his face now flushed from both the booze as well as his annoyance with the other man. "That's it," he muttered through clenched teeth, "I can't take anymore!

"What?" Eliot shrugged, "Man it's not my fault you're even worse at drinking than you are a fighting!"

Hayate's eyes widened at the blonde's remark. "What did you say?" he fumed while shaking his fist in the air.

"Well, I mean when we fight," Eliot responded calmly, unmoved by Hayate's out of character outburst, "at least I have to try… a little bit. But you suck at poker even more than you do at fighting."

Hayate's face reddened even more. Usually he could just shrug Eliot's taunting off and not even give it a second thought, but in his current condition he wasn't going to let the remark go unchallenged. Hayate sprung off the ground, launching himself at him.

"Oof!" Eliot fell back onto the floor, caught off guard by Hayate's attack. "Man," Eliot said laughing, "you're a lightweight drunk too!" He shifted his weight and rolled his shoulder off of the ground, causing Hayate to fall off him and to the side.

Hayate tried to retain control as Eliot flipped him over, but found that his reflexes were significantly impaired. He reached up, grabbing Eliot's shoulders firmly to limit the other man's range of motion as he was pinned down.

"See what I mean?" Eliot said as he smiled down at the man pinned beneath him, "Even when you catch me off guard I hardly have to try!

The comment only served to motivate Hayate more, and with a sudden upwards thrust of his abdomen he forced Eliot back far enough to roll him over.

Both men rolled around on the floor together, each trying to counter every move that the other made. Hayate grabbed and struck at every opportunity he saw, inadvertently tearing off the top half of Eliot's Chinese outfit as he struggled to regain the upper hand.

"Damn it Hayate!" Eliot grunted, "You just don't know when to quit!" The blonde fought back, trying to roll Hayate back to the ground before the other man could pin him down again. Their bodies thrashed against each other and gleaming muscles rubbed together as they fought for dominance. Eliot had nearly regained control, when suddenly his entire body went still. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt something hard pressing against his thigh, and for a moment he didn't fight back.

With Eliot no longer resisting, Hayate easily gained control and managed to pin Eliot's body to the floor beneath him.

"Looks like you're all talk!" Hayate said, his chest heaving with every heavy breath, "I expected more of a fight from you."

Eliot stared up at the Mugen Tenshin ninja, his lips slowly curling into a smile. "Gee Hayate," he said in a mocking tone, "I'm just no match for you when you use that big hard-on in your pants against me…"

"Wha?!" Hayate's eyelids snapped open and his face became floridly flushed, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde fighter lifted his right leg and brushed his knee against Hayate's trapped erection. He could feel Hayate's length twitch as he rubbed it through his pants.

Hayate gasped and quickly attempted to move his hands to his crotch. Unfortunately Eliot was ready for it, and violently threw the right side of his body off of the floor to toss Hayate back.

"Oof!" Hayate winced and landed flat on his back. He threw his weight forward and tried to spring up, but Eliot dove down on him to keep him in place.

"Looks like you lose again!" Masters teased as he held Hayate's wrist down firmly against the floor. He stared down a Hayate with a look of triumph, and chucked when he realized that most of Hayate's face was now covered in an obvious blush.

"E-Eliot!" Hayate stammered, "It's the booze, I don't-"

"Shhhh…" Eliot put a finger to Hayate's lips to silence him. "Don't try to blame your boner on the booze!" he laughed, "This happens to you all the time when we wrestle, I just usually pretend not to notice."

Hayate was at a loss for words. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, too embarrassed to make any more excuses.

Their bare chests heaved against one another, and Eliot shifted his bodyweight until he could feel Hayate's hard cock pressing against his hip. A few drops of sweat fell from his blonde lochs of hair and spattered onto Hayate's forehead, causing him to flinch.

Eliot released his death grip from Hayate's wrists and reached down to the other man's face. He ran his fingertips over the small area of stubble on Hayate's chin, and smiled warmly when his friend opened his eyes again and turned to face him.

"Eliot," Hayate tried to speak, "it's not…"

"Yeah, yeah," Eliot interrupted, "shut up Hayate." Eliot leaned down; closing what little distance remained between their lips before Hayate could even utter another word. Hayate opened his mouth to protest, but by doing so he only made it easier for Eliot to slip his tongue in.

The blonde ate at his sparring partner's mouth aggressively, making their first kiss impatient and intense. Hayate's hard, muscular body shivered beneath him as he scrubbed at the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Eliot's hand slowly moved from Hayate's chin down to his chest. He traced his warm fingers over the sweaty valley of muscles and then and moved his touch further down to Hayate's impressive abdomen.

Hayate gasped at the feeling of his best friend's hands on him. He had lost count of how many times he had fantasized about having an encounter with Eliot like this, and he could hardly believe it was happening. He was almost sure that at any moment Eliot would pull away and laugh at him, making him a victim of one of his childish pranks gone too far.

Eliot slowly slid his hand even lower, moving closer to the very obvious tent between Hayate's legs. He paused for a moment, and then slid his hand down the rest of the way to grab Hayate's hard penis through the thin fabric of his pants.

"Ah! Eliot!" Hayate fumbled nervously, "What are you… you-GAH!" Hayate threw his head back against the floor when he felt Eliot's hand enter his pants. He gasped softly as the other fighter closed his fingers around his length inside of his underwear.

Eliot nudged Hayate's pants down his muscular legs until the other's cock was fully free. He stroked Hayate's member slowly, giving the sensitive flesh a mere preview of what he had planned. "That's it," Eliot said in a soft, serious voice, "tell me Hayate… tell me you want this…"

Hayate clawed at the floor beneath him as Eliot began to jerk him off. He bit down on his lip and swallowed his pride before finally telling Eliot what he wanted to hear. "Eliot," he panted desperately, "I want it!"

The blonde fighter licked his lips as Hayate bucked his hips off of the floor to thrust his cock into his welcomed grip. Eliot leaned down, devouring Hayate's mouth in another brief, heated kiss before he began to lick and nip his way down the front of Hayate's body.

Hayate closed his eyes when he felt Eliot's lips moving down his muscular frame; the blonde dragged his tongue down his broad chest, through the hard valley of his abs, and finally towards his crotch. He could feel Eliot's face nuzzling the small patch of dark hairs just above his penis, and he waited with baited breath as he anticipated Eliot's next move.

"Eliot!" Hayate cried out suddenly when those warm lips closed over the thick head of his cock. He felt the other man's tongue swirling around the tip of his member, lapping at the small slit and forcing more soft moans from his lips.

Eliot suckled the large cock hungrily, pushing his lips down the hard shaft to cram as much of Hayate's length into his hot mouth as he could manage. He drenched the smooth organ with saliva and slid his tongue along the veined underside, knowing that it would probably get quite a reaction from the other man.

Hayate reached down and gripped a handful of Eliot's hair. The blonde was pushing him rapidly towards climax, and no matter how hard he tried he could not slow the surge of pleasure that was rapidly spreading through his veins.

"Gahh! Eliot!" he huffed, "Ah-haa… I… I'm going to cum!"

Eliot let his friend's thick tool slip from his mouth, and smiled when Hayate whimpered softly in protest. He made his way back to his feet, and stood over his panting sparring partner.

"Relax Hayate…" Eliot began in a soothing voice, "I'm not going to leave you like that for long."

Hayate stared up at Eliot, his dark eyes glassy and half closed. He could not tear his gaze away as he watched his sparring partner slide his pants down his legs. Eliot's tight boxer briefs followed shortly after, and Hayate unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the British fighter's hard swollen rod.

The blonde fighter lowered himself back down onto Hayate's body and hissed as his bare skin came into direct contact with the Hayate's. "Uhn… Hayate…" Eliot gasped as their hard cocks slid against each other.

Hayate arched off of the floor, pressing his muscular frame fully against Eliot's. The feeling of Master's cock brushing against his own throbbing length was almost enough to give him the release he had been so close to achieving. "Eliot!" he choked, "Hnnn!"

"Shhh," Eliot smiled and brought a finger to the other fighter's lips. He slid his warm palms along Hayate's sculpted chest and sat up. He stood on the balls of his feet with his knees bent, squatting over Hayate's erect cock.

Hayate's breath quickened even more when Eliot sat over him. Hayate dug his fingernails into the wooden floorboards beneath him as the head of his penis brushed over the smooth curve of Eliot's firm ass. He wondered for a moment if he was going to pass out from loss of blood to his brain, but quickly lost his train of thought when Eliot reached down and firmly grasped his cock.

"E-Eliot?!" Hayate panted, "What are you- Gahhh!"

Hayate threw his head back once again, smacking it hard against the floor beneath him as Eliot lowered himself down the length of his cock. He forced himself to open his eyes and watch as his sparring partner slowly descended onto his erection.

"Ah! FUCK!" Eliot screamed as Hayate's thick rod slid into him, stretching his tight opening far beyond its normal boundaries. Hayate's large tool felt even bigger than it looked and it was becoming quite a struggle for him to take it all in. His ass already hurt like hell, but Eliot was determined to see it through to the end now.

Hayate's jaw hung open when Eliot was finally seated in his lap. His cock pulsed inside of the other fighter's hot, tight warmth, and he became nearly oblivious to everything else around him. Eager to participate more, he leaned his body forward and sat up, taking great care not to dislodge his member from Eliot's ass.

Eliot pulled himself half way up Hayate's length and then dropped back down. The single, unexpected movement caused Hayate to fall back on the floor and cry out in delight. Masters repeated the motion, only his time he dropped himself down Hayate's entire length at a slight angle with one slow, fluid motion.

"Fuck!" Eliot gasped and licked his lips when the movement caused Hayate's cock to brush against his prostate. When he dropped down faster and harder onto Hayate's lap, the pleasure escalated further.

Hayate was lost, reduced to little more than soft, hurried moans as Eliot began to ride him. His cock slid in and out of the other fighter's tight moist heat, and each and every time that Eliot dropped down onto his cock, Hayate was sure he was going to cum.

As the effects of the alcohol began to subside, a small measure of Hayate's self control returned. But now that he was beginning to sober up, he realized that he wanted Eliot even more.

"Hayate!" Eliot breathed as he continued to impale himself on the other fighter's manhood, "Ohh yeahhh…!"

Hayate moaned loudly at the sound of his name falling from Eliot's lips. He stared up at Eliot's enraptured expression and then jolted his hips off of the floor, pressing back against Eliot's own motion and thrusting his cock up forcefully into the other man.

"AHHH!" Eliot nearly screamed as Hayate began to move against him. Hayate was now thrusting into him from below, meeting his own movements and driving his erection in harder and deeper.

A small smile stretched Hayate's lips as he witnessed his friend's reaction; this was his revenge for the teasing he had to endure earlier. The hot, moist walls of Eliot's ass constricted around his length each time that he pressed up into the other fighter, and for a moment he thought Eliot was going to lose it.

Knowing that he was nearing his climax, Hayate reached up and took a hold of Eliot's neglected erection. He moaned softly as he gripped his friend's throbbing length for the first time and began to slide his tight grip up and down the sensitive limb.

"GAHH!" Eliot gasped when Hayate grabbed his cock and began to stroke him. Large amounts of precum immediately began to ooze from the tip of his manhood and dripped down onto Hayate's sculpted torso.

Hayate licked his lips at the sight of Eliot teetering on the edge. He released Eliot's throbbing length and moved his hand lower to gently roll the blonde fighter's balls between his fingers. The large sac constricted at the simple touch, and Eliot's body tensed as he braced himself for release.

"I'm… I'm cuming!" Eliot warned as he dropped down onto Hayate's lap one final time.

"Oh fuck! HAYATE!" Eliot threw his head back and let out a harsh cry as he gave in. A shiver of intense pleasure ran up his spine while his penis pulsed and shot its thick, creamy load all over Hayate's chest and abdomen.

The sight of Eliot cumming undid Hayate on the spot. He sat up and gripped Eliot's hips tightly and let out a long, drawn out moan.

"AHHH!" Hayate cried out as his cock began to erupt deep inside of Eliot's body, "Eliot!"

Masters sighed softly as Hayate sat up and held him in place. He stared down at the other man with glazed over eyes and could not help but to shudder when he felt Hayate's hot, thick semen splashing inside of him. The other man gave him all that he had to offer, filling him with three hot burst of his thick essence before he was finally done.

"Hayate…" Eliot breathed, "Hayate…"

Eliot's release had drained him, both physically and mentally. He stared down at Hayate as the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room, neither of them able to comprehend what had just happened in the wake of their orgasms.

Moments later Eliot fell forward, his exhausted body dropping down onto the floor next to Hayate's. He laid his naked frame down with his back to the other man and looked towards the wall. He was already having second thoughts about what they had just done.

As if sensing his friend's doubts, Hayate wrapped one of his strong arms around Eliot's waist and pulled him closer. He sighed softly as he tried to relax, knowing that the nature of their relationship had now clearly changed.

"Maybe," Eliot said in a soft, tired voice as he struggled to catch his breath, "maybe… you're not such a bad fighter after all…" He closed his eyes and smiled slightly when Hayate pulled him closer, finding some much needed comfort in the embrace.

Hayate chuckled softly, "We'll have a rematch later." He tightened his grip around Eliot and closed his eyes to join his sparring partner in a well-deserved nap.

**THE END**


End file.
